


Blame It On the Mistletoe

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miwako Sato does not like holiday office parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Detective Conan or its characters.

**Blame It On the Mistletoe**

Miwako Sato was not amused at all. She was currently hiding in a corner with her cup of eggnog. It was the office holiday party, and someone in their infinite wisdom had decided to liberally hang mistletoe around the room. Sato was doing her best to avoid being caught under it. It wasn't easy. Especially not when she had a number of drunken coworkers who were trying to get caught under it with her. There were reasons she really didn't like holiday office parties.

Still, she seemed safe enough in her corner. At least for the moment. Sato sighed and sipped at her eggnog. She had been here nearly an hour and a half now. It wouldn't be much longer before she could escape without being rude. Then Sato was planning on going home, having a nice hot bath, and reading a trashy novel. Probably one of those silly murder mystery/romances.

Deciding it was safe enough to make another run for some cookies at the refreshment table, Sato began quietly making her way across the room. She even made it to the refreshment table without being caught once. However, once she got there, Sato found herself under siege. A pointed glare typically sent them running, but there were a few that were too drunk for that to work on. Sadly, Shiratori was one of them.

Keeping the table between herself and her admirers worked fairly well, and Miwako began edging towards the door. She had almost made it to safety when some one crashed into her. Miwako sighed and waited for the attack. Instead she got a fumbling apology. Sato looked up to meet Takagi's eyes. He smiled sheepishly at her.

The moment was broken by someone (it sounded like Yumi) pointing out that the two of them were under the mistletoe. Takagi blushed. Miwako smiled, pushed up on her toes, and kissed him.


End file.
